


Trial and Error

by BlueDarknessIceHeart



Series: The Beat of Moth's Wings [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDarknessIceHeart/pseuds/BlueDarknessIceHeart
Summary: She disowned parts of her that she fashioned her personification after. She had taken every bit of her rage and balled it into a name that now ran across headlines as a hero.





	1. How Not To Propose

Gabriel watched her from his block door, how she moved fluidly and quietly from rumpled bed to the small bathroom to the side of the room. Pale brown scars on her thighs, the strip of bared torso where her shirt was riding up. Curly hair wild and untamed around her face, rubbing sleep from her eyes. 

He knew she was about to go stare into her mirror for some handful of minutes, running those hazel eyes of hers over her features and telling herself something he'd never managed to catch. She was staring at her reflection, gold flecked eyes unmoving as he crossed over into her room and watched from a new vantage point. 

She reminded herself daily that she was herself. She had not changed, never had she once budged from this wild mix of hazel eyes, brilliant greens running together with darker browns and flecked with golds and this skin of hers, the paler scars that told stories she’d never speak of herself. Wild curls in the morning that she sometimes managed to calm into curls that only sometimes snagged on her fingers. 

She disowned parts of her that she fashioned her personification after. She had taken every bit of her rage and balled it into a name that now ran across headlines as a hero.

She didn't startle when Gabriel appeared behind her, dark brown eyes looking at her reflection with her. "I'm never going to understand this one, Reina." 

She stood up straight, looking up at him. The two inches in height made a difference when she was already feeling small and angry. "You probably couldn't, Reyes. Now, is there something you needed from me, Commander, or are you here for personal matters?" she spoke with a tinge of venom to her words and he arched a brow. 

Gabriel backed her gently against the sink counter, pinning her in with his arms. "Well, I definitely am now. What's wrong?" he questioned her, arching both of his brows. 

Admete rolled her eyes at the obvious gesture to try and drag her from her piss poor mood. "Well, you know those people that make you sick to think of, look at, be near? Imagine they were actually part of you, and you've gotta go through some weird mental thing every morning to tell yourself it's alright that you're a weird mash up of fuckery." she exhaled the words in one go, eyes locked onto his. 

She watched as the words clicked. 

She didn't flinch when he rested his hand on the side of her face. 

"Admete, are you talking about what I think you're talking about?" 

"You're smart, I assume you put two and two together." 

Gabriel sighed, quickly picking her up and setting her on the counter top. "Look, just because you are who you are doesn't mean a damn thing, Admete. Your past made you, yes. Especially in your circumstance. It shouldn't ruin your every morning or waking minute. You might wake up with a family of your own one day, and you don't want to compulsively go stare in a mirror because you think you're not good enough, do you?" Gabriel leaned in, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he finished speaking and she sighed.

"You might have a point, Gabe. Also, nice future you see for me." she snorted, waggling her eyebrows and shooting him a grin. 

He gave a frustrated groan, plopping his head onto her shoulder. Admete laughed, tugging his head back up by his hair and kissing him on the cheek. 

"Hey, if that was your way of trying to propose, try again pal." 

"You are insufferable." 

"Yet here you are, Gabriel Reyes."


	2. How To Propose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one had thought they would see Admete Reina in tears outside of the repercussions of their work, but here they were.

No one had thought they would see Admete Reina in tears outside of the repercussions of their work, but here they were. 

Their small Christmas exchange shifting from cheerful laughter to hushed quiet with Gabriel Reyes, the notorious commander of Blackwatch, down on one knee in the middle of shreds of wrapping paper. 

Admete could feel all eyes on her, the silence hitting heavy and the tears welling up in her eyes as she just smiled and nodded, afraid to speak before she could find her voice amidst the feelings blossoming in her chest. 

"Yes, Gabe, of course. How is that really a question-" 

"Shut up and give me your hand, Reina." 

The feeling of the black tungsten metal and the rose gold band on her finger had her nearly knocking him to the floor, wrapping paper skittering around them. 

It was McCree, timely as ever, piping up from somewhere behind them as she peppered his grinning face with kisses with the simple question: "How long _have_ you two been together, anyways?" 

Gabriel sat up, carefully keeping Admete in his arms as he shifted, and she looked to the cowboy with a slight hum of thought. 

"I think we sort of made it 'official' our last year of high school." 

"Sounds right." the voice from behind her reverberated into her back. 

Jack arched a brow, leaning on the back of the couch. "It took you this long to propose, Reyes?" She shifted her gaze from where she was looking at the ring on her finger to him as he spoke. 

"Hey, I don't see you with a woman in your lap, Jackie." Admete jabbed back with a wide grin, leaning into a laughing Gabriel behind her to the sound of a few "She has a point"s mixed in with congratulations thrown in from those she held as a practical family.


End file.
